As computing devices have become more portable, mobile computing has become more interactive with a user's surroundings. For example, a mapping application can run on the user's mobile computing device (e.g., smartphone) that allows the user to identify their approximate location. Further, points of interest, retails establishments, entertainment venues, and more, can be indicated on the mapping application, for example, which can be searched for, and/or identified as the user moves through an area. Typically, mobile devices use global positioning systems (GPS), which utilize satellite triangulation, or some sort of signal triangulation (e.g., mobile phone signal) to identify the approximate location of the user. This location information can be used by various applications on the user's device, such as to provide appropriate and relevant local information, identify the user's location for social networking, and more.